The Rescuer
by roku1397
Summary: What if two people meet and developed a strong connection in a very mysterious way? Goku a kind hearted young man opened his home to a beautiful young lady named Chichi when she's in distress. The next day Goku is gone and Chichi is being questioned by the police officers for trespassing. What happened to Goku?


In this world there are life occurrences that cannot be explained by logic alone. We will find an extraordinary love story of how Goku and Chichi fell in love in a very mystifying way.

I don't own all the dragon ball series. It is owned by Akira Toriyama. However I own the version of this story.

A/N: I got inspired in writing this story; when I read Maiika's Ghostly Tales of Dragonball Chapter 2 entitled Stranger. But this story is different from hers. This has more romantic aspect in it. I think you'll enjoy this story as well...

"The Rescuer"

One cold night, panting and sobbing sounds, breaks into the silence of the quiet surroundings of Paozu village. A lovely young raven haired lady is running away from an assailant and desperately seeking shelter to escape the danger she is currently in. A modest house came into view and the lady without any second thoughts rush to the front door and banged it hard; to make sure that the resident of the house will hear her. She called for help as she hardly banged the door." Hello! Is someone there?! Please help me?!" And then after what it seemed like an eternity, there is an illumination inside the house. A shadow of a tall man walked towards the front door. This somehow diminished the young lady's fear. Finally the front door opened and when she saw the face of the man who is holding a lamp; he has a face of an angel. He has the kindest eyes and most charming smile the young lady has ever seen. She felt completely comforted and safe. The man asked "Hello miss are you hurt?" The raven haired lady didn't hesitate to answer the young man's question. "I apologize for the intrusion. Someone is coming after me and his intention is not good that's why when your house came into view I didn't hesitate to come here." Seeing the woman's sincerity, the charming young man stepped aside to let the lady in.

When the two of them are in the safety of the house; the young man started a conversation with the pretty young lady, who is gracing his house. "My name is Goku and you are?" The young lady gave the man her sweetest smile and answered."I am Chichi." She continued to tell Goku why she is there in the first place. "Again I am sorry for intruding. I went to visit a friend who I have not seen for a long time, and then I got lost on my way home and then since I was trying to find my way, someone has already been following me." Goku smiled meekly and graciously remarked; "that must be really tough for you. Hey I am about to make a cup of hot chocolate would you like some?" Chichi returned the smile and said "yes please." Goku motioned for her to sit down on the couch while he makes the hot chocolate.

Chichi couldn't help but look around inside the house. She noticed that, the sources of light in the house are all oil lamps in different colors and sizes. And there are not much of house decorations except for pictures that are neatly arranged on top of a shelf, one couch and one oblong glass center table. She moved closer to the window to see if her assailant is still coming after her. She breathed a sigh of relief that there is no sign of him anymore. Nonetheless, she is not ready to go outside yet.

Few minutes after, Goku returned holding two heaping cups of hot chocolate. He set it down on the center table and then pulled a chair. Chichi looked at him while he sipped his cup. And then Goku gave Chichi a curious look and asked. "Uh Chichi, why are you looking at me like that? Is there dirt on my face?" Chichi felt heat on her cheeks realizing that she is mesmerized with the young man, quickly averted her gaze and apologized. She made sure that Goku wouldn't see her blushing. Goku chuckled and said, "Am sorry I don't mean to startle you. By the way you can stay here till morning so that it is much safer to go out there."

Chichi out of impulse reached for Goku's hand to express her gratitude and to say thank you. When she touched him, she felt goose bumps on her skin and the hair on the back of her neck rose up. His hand is cold as ice. And in that exact moment she noticed that Goku has an extremely pale skin. The sensation she felt made her feel a bit frightened but; she cast it aside because the young man has been nothing but kind to her.

Goku warmly smiled back and reciprocated her gesture by holding her hand too. He then said."Well I think it's time to retire for the night because you need to get up early tomorrow." He quickly got up from his sit and took a pillow and a blanket for Chichi. "I hope you will somehow sleep comfortably, I am sorry I don't have an extra room." The raven haired beauty took the pillow and the blanket and gently thanked Goku. "Thank you so much Goku goodnight." She stood up and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Goku's eyes widened yet he smiled and returned the kiss on Chichi's cheeks and retorted "Goodnight."She noticed that when she kissed him and he kissed her, it felt icy cold too. A shiver run down her spine for a moment there yet, she didn't mind it. When he is about to get in his bedroom which is just a few feet away from the couch, he turned back to her and said. "By the way, you don't have to wake me up when you leave tomorrow. It seems like you live far okay?" Chichi softly replied. "But can I at least prepare a breakfast for you? You've done so much for me." Goku gave her a heart melting smile and said." It's alright, I'll be fine. I am used to fending for myself all this time." Realizing it, she didn't push the issue anymore.

The Morning After

Chichi heard a tapping on the window when she woke up. Wiping the sleep off her eyes, she saw a short bald man and a tall muscular man with a scar on the face. She opened the door to her surprise the men are police officers. She asked the police officers in alarm."May I help you officer?" The short bald police officer said, "ma'am we receive a breaking and entering incident report a while ago. We came all the way here to investigate. My partner and I didn't believe it at first; but now that we've confirmed it, you have to come with us for questioning." Chichi's face paled and began to speak. "Sir, that must be a mistake, someone was stalking me last night and I ran here. Goku was so kind that he let me stay for the night."

Upon hearing that, the eyes of the officers almost bulged out from its sockets and then gave her an indignant look. The taller scar faced man replied sternly."Look young lady, this isn't the time for stupid jokes! You trespassed a house and that is a serious offence. You have to come with us at the precinct. If you have a lawyer then fine you can call him now." Chichi got infuriated and harshly talked back at the police officer. "My father is a lawyer and I can file a case of abuse of authority against you! I am not lying I met Goku the resident of this house last night. He was kind enough to let me stay here for the night because someone was stalking me. I'll call him if you like so that he can explain it to you!

Before the police officers could stop her, Chichi already rushed back inside the house and the two officers quickly followed her. And then they saw the fiery young lady standing in silence in front of Goku's bedroom with a very confused look on her lovely face. She is appalled of what she saw. A completely made bed like no one has slept on it for quite a while. Yet she is certain that Goku was there with her the night before. And the two mugs with hot chocolate stain are still in the kitchen sink unwashed. Chichi insisted that they wait a while thinking that the wonderful young man, just went out and will return in a moment. The two officers softened towards her and went along with her request until, the tall scar faced officer named Yamcha could not stand it anymore said. "Miss please come with us." Chichi asked in a soft whisper, "Are you going to arrest me now?" The bald and short police officer named Krillin courteously replied."No but you need to come with us. We'll explain everything when we get there." The raven haired beauty, respectfully obliged.

30 minutes after, the police automobile parked at the Wuku hospital. And then Chichi together with the 2 police officers, arrived at the 3rd floor room 318. When they entered the room, Chichi's eyes widened and her mouth hang agape in astonishment when she saw who is the patient lying on the bed. She felt weak in the knees and almost lost of breath, that she has to lean on the wall for support. She could not comprehend what is going on because she is certain that the handsome young man, lying on the bed was with her last night and somehow they shared a moment. And then officer Krillin spoke. "Miss the reason its hard to believe what you said because, Goku has been in coma for 10 days now. He contracted a rare type of heart virus when he went on a rescue mission last month. Officer Yamcha and I are his best friends and colleagues. Though the good thing is, his vital signs are good and he is responding well to his medication. We are hoping he'll wake up anytime soon." When Chichi heard everything; she walked towards Goku's bedside with tears in her eyes. He is sleeping peacefully and looks very handsome even in that state. She whispered to his ear."Goku it's me Chichi. I will never forget you. Please remember me when you awake?"And then she softly kissed his forehead. She turned to the two officers and respectfully smiled at them and said. " Officers Krillin and Yamcha,Thank you for bringing me here. Please let me know when he has awaken? Here is my business card. I'll get going now." Miss Chichi, let us accompany you." She politely nodded at them.

A Month have passed

Chichi is on her way to her friend's house who lives at Paozu village for a barbecue party. When she arrived she saw a familiar police automobile parked at the front gate. She rang the door bell and her friend Suno opened the door and gladly welcomed her in an embrace, and said. "Awww Chichi am so glad you made it! By the way the stalker is now in police custody." Chichi tightened the hug and replied. "I missed you Suno. Good that man will not harm anyone again."

Suno took Chichi at the back yard where the barbecue party is being held. The 2 police officers Krillin and Yamcha are there too. It turned out Suno have been friends with them too. They motioned for her to join them. She gladly sat down with them and she is itching to ask about her rescuer but restrained herself. She is scared to know the truth because, they hadn't called her for a month. And then suddenly she heard a warm familiar voice."Hey guys! Sorry I'm late". When Chichi turned to look at the late party guest, her eyes widened and sparkled in surprise. She couldn't believe it! The man who rescued her from one frightening night is very much alive and well. Their eyes locked and Goku walked gently towards her. She stood up. They are standing face to face only inches tenderly asked as she motioned to caress Goku's cheek. He charmingly smiled at her which made Chichi's heart flutter. Taking it as a yes, she caressed his cheek. It felt warm and soft. And then Goku took Chichi's both hands and gently squeezed it. He said;

"I am so happy to see you again Chichi." She tenderly replied."I am so happy to see you again too! You are always on my mind." He replied cheerily. "I hadn't forgotten about you too." With that, they closed their distance with a kiss…

The End

A/N Here it is guys! Just to clear things out; Intended that Suno, Krillin and Yamcha didn't inform Chichi that Goku survived the heart virus so there will be an element of surprise in the ending. And then, Goku and Chichi still got to spend time together that night although in a very unnatural way that's why Goku and Chichi hadn't forgotten about each other. I do hope that you find this story interesting. A helpful feedback would be really nice...


End file.
